House of Crowns
by Nubispatri
Summary: They all return for a new semester that starts out normal.But,how long will that last?Will the romance heat up?Will someone leave?Will everyone survive?Will I ever stop asking questions?Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the the plot.**

**House of the Crowns**

_I'm back at Anubis House...Fabian and I are dating,I'm the chosen one,I built the Cup of Anhk,this year will just be a normal year.I hope._Those were my exact thoughts as the taxi pulled up to the school.I paid the driver picked up my green and white suitcase and walked to Anubis I reached the doorstep and I let out a happy yet nervous sigh as I reached for the doorknob._Nevermind._The door opened by its self.I stepped into the hall and looked around._Am I the only one here?_

_**"Nina!You're back!"**_

_I guess not_**." Amber! I missed you so much."**

_**"Of course you did,come on and unpack,we have to catch up on things."**_

"!"

_What a welcome from Victor_**"Yes?"**

"I expect you to follow the rules this semester!"

**"Yes sir."**

_**"Um..come on Nina,like I said before,we have things to catch up before you know who gets here."**_She said smiling and she gave me a wink.I blushed knowing who she was talking about.I followed her upstairs and into our a day that wasn't even halfway done with.

**Ok that was a short chapter they will get .That was just an intro.**

**Hoped yall loved it please review!**

**Nubispatri****


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the second chapter.I will try to make it for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything House of Anubis except the plot of this story.**

_We weren't talking about last semester,the mystery,about Sara,but,about our felt good for us,like all of this weight on our shoulders was lifted andhouse it felt at peace with itself,but,all of that just feels temporary.I feel in place right now as if this is just a spell.(Sigh)When will Fabian get here?_

"So Nina?"

"So Amber?"

"What's going on between you and Fabian?"

"I don't know?I haven't seen him since I talked over the summer but,I wish he was here."I sighed thinking it would be another hour at least before I saw him for the first time in 2 months.

"Then why don't you turn around"_That wasn't Amber That was Fabian's sweet voice ringing in my ears._

"Fabian!"I yelled when I turned around.I ran across to the room and pulled into a big hug.

"Nice to see you to Nina."He chuckled._That laugh.I missed that._He then picked me up and spun me around then let go of me and pulled me off him and lifted my chin so I could see his face."How about we both finish unpacking,and say around lunch we go for a walk?"He asked with that cute little grin._How can I say no._"Ok."He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged me once again and left the room._ Wheres Amber?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So are you ready for your date?"Amber asked smiling like the dogs on cards.<p>

"Uh..yeah...I guess?''_Why am I so nervous?_

_"_Nina don't be nervous it's Fabian your going out with."She said comforting me.

"Yeah,but,this is our first time together,talking,without some big mystery."I told her.

"Yeah,but,you two had something before it loved you the moment he set eyes on was something then. Why do you think he was willing to go with you into the creppy attic?"She pointed out.

"I guess your right"I replied back.

"I'm Amber Millington.I'm always right!"She exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

"Oh.. yeah."I replied back to Fabian,who was wearing his blue plaid shirtgrabbed my hand and we walked out the door._Yay.I'm on a date with Fabian!_

**The 2 chapter finished!Now reviews please!**

**Nubispatri****


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever,just lost my ideas.**

**What to look forward to!**

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_OMG!Did my heart just skip a beat?_

"So Nina how was your break?"

_He just asked me a do I say?_

"Oh,um,well it was great I got to see gran and well all of my american friends,but they are not as great as you guys."

"Really,Nina I-"

"Ok were here"_What was he going to say?Stupid taxi driver._

**Ok any ideas?I really need help to finish this what did you guys think about the sneak peek/all I have right now?**

**Nubispatri****


End file.
